1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system.
2. Background Art
A mobile communication system of the LTE scheme (Release.8) defined by the 3GPP, as illustrated in FIG. 8, is configured such that when a handover process by a mobile station UE is carried out from a radio base station eNB#1 to a radio base station eNB#2, control signals involved in the handover process are transmitted and received between the radio base station eNB#1 and the radio base station eNB#2 via an X2 bearer that has been installed between the radio base station eNB#1 and the radio base station eNB#2.
As illustrated in FIG. 8, the radio base station eNB#1 and the radio base station eNB#2 include a network layer 1 (NW L1) function, a network layer 2 (NW L2) function, an IP (Internet Protocol) layer function, and an SCTP (Stream Control Transmission Protocol) layer function as the X2 bearer functions for establishing the X2 bearer.
In the LTE-advanced mobile communication system, which is a next-generation communication scheme of the LTE scheme, “relay nodes (RN)” including the same functions as a radio base station eNB can establish a connection between a mobile station UE and the radio base station eNB.
However, the conventional mobile communication system has a problem in that there is no regulation for how handover processes by the mobile station UE are to be handled when the relay nodes RN have been connected.